


Regency Blair

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever





	Regency Blair

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=regency-sketch2_zpsba8c8f9c.jpg) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=regency-white_zps9843b242.jpg)

Waterco1or, co1or penci1 on paper.

From Mab's Regency series:

http://mab.slashzone.org/archive/viewseries.php?seriesid=4


End file.
